Not Drunk Enough
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: House is in a bar and calls Cuddy for a ride home but while in there he tell her things he shouldn't had. Rated M for hints of sexual activity. One-shot.


A/N: This is my first House M.D fanfic and also my first one in english. Since english isnt my native language Im sure there are some mistakes in there but please bear with me. Feedback is very well appreciated- the good and the bad one. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"You came" he stopped and smiled at her, a goofy smile that only emphasized that he was drunk, "I knew you would."

She didn't want to respond to his phone calls and even ignored the first ones she received since it was really late and it was House who was calling- it was probably some stupidity. Perhaps, he wanted her permission to performing a life-treating and extremely odd surgery on a patient of his current case. _He would do it anyways, or somehow make me agree to do it_, she though, smiling at how predictable House or she could be.

But it had been 5 consecutive phone calls. Perhaps it was another thing, she though since he rarely insisted on anything. So she had answered the phone, a little irritated knowingly that it was probably some stupid request.

"Yes, House? Make it quick."

He explained his situations, quick, like she had asked. It was really simple actually, he was in a bar and he had taken one too many drinks. Since the bartender had already taken his keys he needed a ride back home. Cuddy sighted, more irritated that she originally was.

"I'll be there" she said, but House had his doubts.

Yet, there she was, with that worried yet stern look of her, just like a mother, worried and angry at the same time. House couldn't help but laugh, it was funny, in a way.

"Let's go" she hurried, forcing him to stand up.

But he refused to stand; he just stared at her with a smug smile on his face. It was obvious that House was satisfied of being able to bring Cuddy on here.

"One drink, come on. I'll pay" House gave her one more smile to then call the bartender for another drink. The bartender gave him a look, refusing to give him any other drink.

House moan in distress. "Come on, man. It isn't for me but for the lovely lady beside me" He insisted.

Cuddy sighted and shook her head, "No, House. Come on, let's go."

"But I'm having such a great time!" he laughed as he looked around the place. "Oh, those women do know how to entertain a man!" he smiled slyly as he looked at a certain brunette who was smirking and looking at him.

Cuddy sighted once more, she was tired and was not in the mood for House's comments. "Let's go, House."

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not drunk enough."

"What do you mean you are not drunk enough!" she exploded, how could he even say those things.

"Nope, I'm not drunk enough." He smiled and turned to the bartender. "Yes, one more drink please. She'll pay"

Cuddy nodded to the expectant bartender and he instantly started to prepare another drink.

"So, when are you going to be drunk enough?" she asked sarcastically, she was loosing her patience.

He laughed and shook his head. "When I stop remembering and hurting." Given his drink, House gulped it at once and asked for another. Cuddy nodded at the glance the bartender gave her.

"What do you mean?"

But House was in another place, looking at the girls who were dancing sensually on the platform. Cuddy grabbed the drink and went next to House. She gave him the drink and he took his time to drink it.

"What do you mean?" she tried again.

House looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Cuddy sighted in frustration and was begging to think that coming here was one big mistake and that he was merely playing with her. "I had enough, House. I'm going, you coming or not?"

He looked at her and suddenly he looked so- so miserable. She stopped and went closer to House, but he flinched. "Am I having way too much fun?" he asked, hurt.

"Eh, House- "

"No, no." he interrupted. "This isn't how I planned it. No, Cuddy, I'll just…" he stopped and though for a moment before talking again, "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to care."

"House, I do care" Cuddy was closer now; she caressed his face with a small smile.

He looked down on her, a little smile forming on his face, just like the one Cuddy had. The gap between them just got shorter and soon they were kissing.

Until it had to be broken, but it was so passionate, so delicious, so intimate and it had left a bittersweet taste and craving of more.

So they went for more.

Soon, kissing wasn't enough; they needed more, something more intimate, more passionate. Their hunger wasn't going to be tame with mere kisses and as soon as they realize it they left the place to continue in the car.

And it was not after they catch their breath that they came to realization and guilt soon flooded in their system.

"I guess you were drunk enough after all" Cuddy smiled at the other.

House smiled back but no comment came back.

_What's done is done, so why not enjoy it?_ Cuddy though as she snuggle closer to House.

"I came here on the hope of stop hurting for once, to forget…" he stopped and laughed at himself, he couldn't stop talking, "to let you see that I am having fun and can keep on living," House looked at Cuddy on the eyes and finish the though, "Even without you."

Cuddy came closer to House, if that was even possible, but she made sure that there was no space between them and she hugged him.

"House, I…"she stopped to choose her words correctly, "I never knew you were hurting." And she hoped that was a good enough excuse because that was the only one she had-and she was lying.

House laughed and shook his head, "I never expected you to" he shrugged. "I wanted to see…"he trailed off, unable to keep his mind focus. "I wondered if you would even get worried about me or even care if I called." He chuckled. "I didn't though you would come here to pick me up."

"Yet here I am." She smiled, unable to respond to any of his last comments.

He chuckled, "Yeah, here you are." House took a deep breath before saying anything more. "Cuddy, I love you."

Cuddy smiled and hug him for she could do nothing more. Shocked and unable to think she wonder whether it was the alcohol speaking or was it really House. She wouldn't know. So she kept her smile and planted a kiss before speaking, "Let's go home. It's getting late."

House simply nodded and finally separated from Cuddy. She got dressed and went to the driver's seat, turned the car on and began to drive. He simply got dress and stayed in his place, looking outside the window.

During the drive, Cuddy invited him to her guest room since Lucas was out of town she would not have any problems. Reluctantly House accepted, he didn't want to stay on his place alone anyways.

They didn't talk afterwards, not until they had arrived to Cuddy's house and enter it. Once inside, House was given some clean cloths of Lucas and sent to sleep, he was going to have a crude morning after all. Cuddy kissed him goodnight on the cheek and they both went to sleep with no further talking.

Of course, the next day, he didn't remember a thing he had said or done but she will always remember "Cuddy, I love you."


End file.
